


I Love The Way You Lie

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you know someone as well as Dan and Phil know each other, it becomes impossible to get away with a lie. Adorable shameless phan fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Dan and Phil's confession video.

Dan clicked away at his keyboard, brainstorming ideas for a new video. It had been almost three weeks, so he was overdue for an update. It was a rainy London day, but he could still hear the bustling sounds of city life. The loud double decker buses, the annoying police sirens, the honking horns of impatient drivers…yes, typical London.

‘Crunch crunch crunch’

Dan stopped typing, tilting his head slightly.

‘Crunch crunch crunch’

“Philip Michael Lester, that better not be my cereal you’re crunching on!”

The crunching noise stopped abruptly. Dan threw his laptop aside and quickly padded on his socked feet into the kitchen. Phil, who had heard him coming, was shamefully turned into the corner.

“Look at me Phil,” Dan instructed in amusement, although he tried to sound stern. Phil slowly turned around, hands attempting to hide his cheeks, which were filled with what was obviously Dan’s Shreddies.

“Phil,” Dan took a step closer. “Are you eating my cereal?”

The older boy gulped, avoiding eye contact as he muttered an unconvincing “N-No…”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Then why is my cereal box open on the counter?”

Phil finished swallowing the contents in his mouth. “Um…I dunno. It was just open…as a matter of fact I was just about to close it for you. Don’t want them to get stale or anything….”

“You turnip,” Dan shook his head. His next solution was to step further into the kitchen and grab Phil by the arm, pulling him close and connecting their lips. Phil only resisted for a moment, before quickly humming happily and settling his arms on Dan’s waist.

They only kissed for a few moments before Dan ended what he had started.

“You taste exactly like my cereal,” Dan concluded. “Which means you were lying to me…again. No kisses for you today.”

“Wait Dan!” Phil panicked as the younger boy left the room. “I’m sorry, I was only testing them for you, to make sure they weren’t poisoned! I was being a good boyfriend! Come back!”

...

Phil was feeling very content. He had only just arrived back from holiday last night so today was set on being a day of relaxation, just him and Dan. Speaking of which, his boyfriend, who always missed Phil terribly in the rare times he went away for so long without him, was happy to have Phil back as well.

The morning had been filled with lots of cuddles, neither getting out of bed as they dozed on and off. Finally when noon rolled around Phil had decided to finally get up. He was still feeling a bit tired since he and Dan had stayed up late last night making up for lost time, but he was also hungry and longed for a nice hot shower and some coffee.

Phil glanced down at Dan, who did not look like he would be getting out of bed anytime soon, and smiled. He was careful not to disturb him as he rose from the bed, but couldn’t resist pressing a small kiss to the brown haired boy’s warm temple. Dan only sighed and burrowed further into the blankets.

Phil padded quietly into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and adjusting his glasses. He made ready a mug and began to prepare coffee. When he got the milk out of the fridge and opened it, he fumbled with the cap of the milk as it slipped from his grasp and landed on the floor. Phil bent down to pick up the cap from the floor….and did a double take.

There was a large crack in one of the kitchen floor tiles.

A crack that he was sure had not been there last week.

“Morning,” Phil was startled from Dan’s tired voice coming from the doorway. “What are you doing in here? I told you last night I would make us breakfast.”

Phil turned around with a raised eyebrow, trying not to let Dan’s adorable sleepy appearance win him over. “Dan, did you make that crack on the floor?”

He watched as Dan registered his question, face going blank. “No….”

“Are you sure?”

Dan shifted, eyes looking everywhere except for Phil or the floor crack. “I honestly have no idea where it came from Phil.”

Phil could have turned it into an argument. It was obvious that Dan was lying, even someone who didn’t know him as well as Phil did would have probably been able to tell.

But he had only just gotten back, and he didn’t want a fight. After all, it had probably been an accident. So instead of pushing the issue further, he walked over to Dan and smiled.

“Alright,” He reached up to run his fingers through Dan’s morning curls. “Let me shower and have coffee, then we’ll have a nice long breakfast and more cuddles.”  


Seeing the younger boy’s relieved and excited smile made ignoring the lie worth it.

But Phil was still going to make sure the money to fix the tile would come out of Dan’s wallet when the landlord discovered it.


End file.
